Viaje
by Veronica Alejandra
Summary: Ginny llevaba once años en una relación donde últimamente lo más interesante era cuando estaba dormida, así que decidió tomar sus cosas y viajar a encontrarse a ella misma. OS, femslash, lemonade.


**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lastima.**

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #18: "Amor es amor" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Advertencia:** Femslash, relación entre mujeres. Lemonade, situación sexual leve. Si no te gusta nada de esto, no leas.

* * *

Ginny estaba cansada, muy cansada.

La mayor parte de su niñez se la había pasado fantaseando con la idea de ser novia de Harry Potter, siempre fantaseando con él, cuando entró en Hogwarts lo único en lo que pensaba era en sus ojos verdes, cuando la salvó del basilisco se convirtió en su héroe personal, y con los años el sentimiento de amor se fue afianzando en Ginny, hasta que por fin lo tuvo. Consiguió su más grande deseo; ser novia de Harry Potter. Y fue maravilloso, fue catastrófico, fue apasionado y tranquilizador, todo al mismo tiempo.

Con el tiempo, Ginny dejó de sentir los nervios de la primera vez, las mariposas se expiraron en su estómago y solo andaba en piloto automático. Pero ya no era una jovencita de quince años, ahora era una adulta de veinticinco que no podía lanzar a la borda su relación de once años solo porque no sentía un fuego apabullante cuando lo veía. No, ella era una Weasley, una Gryffindor, y lucharía por su relación.

Al mes de que la pelirroja aceptó que lo suyo con Harry había llegado a esa fase _tranquila_ le llegó la invitación de la boda de Neville y Hannah, Ginny recibió la carta alegre y con Harry decidieron ir.

Cuando vio a Hannah caminar al altar con un aura brillante y los ojos cristalinos mientras que Neville la miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación como si fuese la mejor cosa sobre la tierra, Ginny decidió que terminaría con Harry.

Porque ella merecía más que un _estamos bien_ y Harry se merecía a alguien que se le entregase completamente.

Tres días después estaba recogiendo sus maletas y yéndose a Nápoles. Su familia no había aceptado muy bien su ruptura con Harry, El Profeta se la estaba pasando de lo lindo artículo tras artículo, sus amigas cuchicheaban a sus espaldas y el mismo Harry la veía con ojos de dolor. Pero ella no estaba huyendo, no. Se estaba dando un tiempo para descubrir quién era, quién era realmente.

Así que con la frente en alto y una media sonrisa se despidió de sus familiares y partió hacia unas relajantes semanas en Nápoles.

* * *

Ya llevaba una semana en la bella ciudad italiana y había conseguido un lindo bronceado, había decido que ese viaje sería al estilo muggle por lo que se había encargado de visitar muchos lugares turísticos.

Había ido a la _Piazza del plebiscito_ , donde se encargó de comer helados ver a los motorizados ir y venir y disfrutar del aire energizante de la _piazza_. Después fue a la _Galleria Umberto I_ donde su techo le recordó a Hogwarts y disfrutó probándose ropa y tomando muchas fotos. Pese a que Ginny no tenía ninguna creencia religiosa no puedo evitar maravillarse con la _Cappella Sanserevo_.

Ahora la pelirroja se encontraba en la _Terrazza dei Cannoni_ en el _Castel Dell'ovo_ , la vista era simplemente impresionante. El mar se extendía frente a ella, el puerto se veía burbujeante de gente y podía admirar el monte V _esubio,_ el aire del mar en su cara hacia que encontrase una calma inexplicable.

― ¡Hola, Ginny!

La pelirroja mira a su alrededor confundida y da con la cabellera rubia de su amiga.

― ¿Luna? ¿Eres tú? ¡Qué alegría!

La rubia se acerca a la pelirroja y después de un abrazo y un beso se siente a su lado.

―Estaba buscando blibberings humdingers―dice la rubia―, pero no he tenido suerte, solo unos cuantos dugbog y toposoplos. ¿Y qué haces tú aquí?

―He… terminado con Harry―confiesa Ginny observando el mar―, he decidido darme un tiempo.

―Oh, bueno, espero que esté bien.

Y Ginny le sonrío a Luna y continuaron hablando durante horas.

* * *

La pelirroja admira una vez más su reflejo en el espejo.

Llevaba un vestido entallado de color negro, que marcaba de manera fenomenal sus curvas, con mangas largas y escote pronunciado en la espalda, por lo que no llevaba sujetador, unos largos tacones rojos y un maquillaje discreto en tonos negros, excepto por sus labios que estaban pintados de un llamativo rojo, y su cabello suelto en prolijos bucles sujetados con una tiara dorada.

Ginny era una chica bastante extrovertida, por lo que no le apenaba admitir que tenía un físico de muerte, el conjunto de sus grandes caderas con su estrecha cintura y largas piernas desviaba la atención de su falta de senos, así que lucía como la fantasía de cualquiera.

Unos toques en la puerta hacen que la pelirroja deje sus pensamientos y cuando abre no puede evitar quedarse asombrada.

Luna era una chica linda, un poco rara, pero ahora lucía realmente bien. Llevaba un vestido hasta las rodillas de un color azul profundo, con mangas cortas y un escote en forma de corazón hecho de encaje, unos tacones plateados y un maquillaje luminoso, Ginny no sabía que su amiga tuviese tan buen pecho y estrecha cintura. Pero ahí estaba Luna, sonriéndole, pareciendo un ángel y un infierno al mismo tiempo.

―Luces linda―halaga la rubia―, ¿nos vamos?

Ginny asintió distraídamente y entro a buscar su bolso, asegurándose de que tuviera la varita salió del departamento.

Con una simple aparición las dos muchachas llegaron al _Rivera Club_ , una discoteca que estaba en una larga calle de adoquines donde Ginny pudo apreciar había más clubs. Cuando Luna le había propuesto ir a un club Ginny no se lo había parado a pensar y aceptó, era genial pasar el día de sitio turístico a otro, pero su cuerpo le pedía a gritos una salida nocturna.

Entraron en el club, lo primero que vio Ginny fue un largo pasillo que al final tenía una cortina plateada, desde ahí podía escuchar la música, Luna le tomó la mano, gesto que le mando una corriente eléctrica por el brazo, y la jaló hasta detrás de la cortina.

Ginny tenía que admitirlo, el lugar era genial. Las paredes eran blancas con líneas verticales de diversos tonos de azul, pufs blancos se extendían pegados a las paredes y detrás de unas columnas circulares, del lado derecho, estaba una escalera con escalones azules oscuros y barandales plateados, Ginny caminó dispuesta a ir detrás de la puerta del fondo, donde podía sentir las vibraciones de la música, pero Luna la tomó de la mano.

―Por ahí no―explica la rubia llevándola a las escaleras.

Al final de las escaleras solo había una puerta blanca, que cuando Luna la abrió, Ginny vio que era un armario.

―Luna, no traemos abrigos―informa Ginny pero su rubia amiga no le hace caso y aparta unos abrigos―. Deberíamos bajar.

―El de abajo es el club para personas normales―dice Luna sacando su varita y dándole unos toques a la pared del fondo―. Este es para magos.

Ginny nunca había visto algo así. Bandejas de bebidas flotaban de aquí para allá, nubes rosas, azules y plateadas formaban figuras y estallaban en brillos, para volver a formarse, mesas se extendían en la parte frontal llenas de jóvenes platicando, al fondo había un escenario donde, no podía ser, ¡estaban cantando las Brujas de Macbeth!

―Son las Brujas de Macbeth, Luna―chilla Ginny adelantándose hasta la pista de baile.

El suelo parecía que estaba hecho de cristal y se dibujaban formas líquidas azules debajo de él, pero para la pelirroja era más importantes las personas en el escenario.

―Sabía que te gustaban.

Ginny se gira a observar a su compañera y una gran sonrisa adorna su cara.

― ¡Muchas gracias, Luna!

Y, sin parar a pensárselo, la pelirroja se lanza a los brazos de su acompañante. Ginny pudo sentir perfectamente como su cuerpo encajaba con el de la rubia provocándole un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo y una rara sensación en la boca del estómago, pero al parecer Luna no sintió nada porque riendo se separó de ella.

―Voy a buscar unos tragos―informa marchándose.

Ginny no era estúpida, sabía que era exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo.

Atracción.

Se estaba sintiendo atraída por su amiga, por Luna.

¿Qué diablos, por todos los nargles del mundo, significaba eso?

Pero no le dio tiempo para indagar en eso porque Luna volvió con dos copas azules.

―Lo de aquí es el color azul, ¿no? ―Comenta tomando el primer trago. Un sabor dulce y crujiente saborea la pelirroja.

―Es un color que ayuda a relajarse, que te hace pensar en la noche―dice Luna a su lado, meneando sutilmente la cadera―, y en la oscuridad de la noche puedes desinhibirte, cometer esos actos que lucen como pecados a la luz del día.

Ginny se queda observando a la rubia a su lado. Luna tenía los ojos entrecerrados hacia el frente, una sonrisa somnolienta se encontraba en su cara, y sus caderas se movían en un sensual vaivén. Y la pelirroja se termina su copa de un solo trago, dejando que una sonrisa lenta se forme en su cara se acerca a la rubia.

Luna la observa con una sonrisa mientras desliza sus manos por su cuello, Ginny la agarra de la cintura pegando sus caderas.

* * *

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a la pelirroja que en ese viaje, además de encontrarse a sí misma, encontraría pareja se hubiera reído mucho.

Pero ahí estaba, con esa sensual rubia a su lado.

Luna estaba acostada a su lado, con sus cabellos rubios desordenados a su alrededor, con los ojos cerrados y los labios curvados en una sutil sonrisa, lucia como un ángel, pero Ginny sabía muy cómo ese ángel se volvía un demonio en las noches. Estirándose un poco se levanta de la cama, con la suficiente confianza como para andar desnuda por la pieza.

―Hola―susurra la rubia sentándose, dejando que la sábana descubra sus blancos senos.

―Hola, tú―responde Ginny y encantada vuelve a la cama, sentándose sobre Luna.

―He visto muchos nargles por aquí―susurra la rubia.

―Uhm.

Ginny se acerca al cuello de Luna depositando húmedos besos a lo largo de su cuello, dejando mordidas que arrancan gemidos de su compañera. La pelirroja sabe que logro su cometido cuando Luna se remueve debajo de ella, así que sin perder tiempo la empuja hacia atrás.

Sí, Ginny agradecía haber hecho ese viaje.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola, hola!_**

 ** _N° de palabras: 1.678_**

 _ **Cuando comencé este fic no llegaba ni a las doscientas palabras, ahora es un bello OS, lo sé, lo sé, al parecer el Linny me inspiró.**_

 _ **Este es mi primer intento de lemon, por cierto, siento que me salio más lemonade XD Pero ahí quedo.**_

 _ **Fic dedicado a Noe, porque descubrí que ellas dos eran tus OTPs.**_

 ** _Amaly B._**


End file.
